The present invention relates to a telemetric transmitter unit, by means of which signals detected by one electrode or several electrodes connected to a transmitter are wirelessly transmittable to a separate receiver by using a magnetic proximity field.
Telemetric data transmission and the techniques required for that are well known, cf. e.g. the telemetric measuring device described in Finnish Patent 68743 and meant for the measurement of pulse and EKG signals. Such a telemetric transmitter mainly consists of transmitter electronics encapsuled in a casing and fastened by means of e.g. two buttons to a belt holding the transmitter in place and of electrodes electrically connected to the transmitter electronics and (2 of them) located on the surface of the belt towards the user's skin on both sides of the transmitter electronics.
In prior art transmitter structures, electrical connections thus comprise four parts, viz. electronics, buttons or corresponding couplings, a conductor from the buttons to the electrodes and the very electrodes. This is a rather complicated transmission path for signals, as it is to be remembered that the circumstances in which e.g. an electrode belt is used are demanding. So for instance an electric connection between the transmitter electronics and the electrodes is dependent on the coupling provided by the buttons, which coupling is sensitive to getting dirty, getting damp, wear etc. Additionally, the conductor between a button and an electrode, cast inside the belt, has to resist big stresses, when the belt is bent, tightened etc.